Doll house stores are well known, however, those produced to date have been relatively uninteresting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 983,183 to Goldfield discloses a toy store which is adapted to be closed when not in use and when opened reveals a one room or shop including shelves and a sign. Another single-story toy store is found in U.S. Pat. No. 18,738 which is composed of sections hinged to one another and adapted to be folded together to simulate the exterior appearance of a store and unfolded to render shelves, etc. available in simulation of the interior of a store. Another toy playhouse is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,930 to Stubbmann which has a front side open to expose "rooms" of a simulated multilevel residence apartment, separated by a central vertically disposed partition from a rear side open to expose several "departments" of a simulated multilevel department store. Also provided are magnetized play figures and furnishings to be used with the respective apartment and store. However, even this toy store is not without its shortcomings. For example, there is no way to close the structure when not in use to prevent the loss or misplacement of pieces. Also, there are no display pieces which can be arranged or interchanged.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the invention to provide a toy store.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy store which when in use is a two-story store and when not in use is closable to provide a single-story in order to contain the component parts thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy store which includes display pieces which are realistic and movable.